Treecat Wars
Treecat Wars is the third installment of the Star Kingdom series of young adult novels, co-written by David Weber and Jane Lindskold. It was released on October 1, 2013. Timeframe: August - December 1522 PD Cover Summary :The fires are out, but the trouble's just beginning for the treecats :On pioneer planet Sphinx, ruined lands and the approach of winter force the now Landless Clan to seek new territory. They have one big problem—there's nowhere to go. Worse, their efforts to find a new home awaken the enmity of the closest treecat clan—a stronger group who's not giving up a single branch without a fight :Stephanie Harrington, the treecats' greatest advocate, is off to Manticore for extensive training—and up to her ears in challenges there. That leaves only Stephanie's best friends, Jessica and Anders, to save the treecats from themselves. And now a group of xenoanthropologists is once again after the great secret of the treecats—that they are intelligent, empathic telepaths—and their agenda will lead to nothing less that treecat exploitation. :Finally, Jessica and Anders face problems of their own, including their growing attraction to one another. It is an attraction that seems a betrayal of Stephanie Harrington, the best friend either of them have ever had. Plot [ coming soon ] Background The electronic advance reading copy of the book was made available in Baen's e-book shop on June 5, 2013. Continuity It is revealed that Mount Royal Palace had not been built by 1520 PD. References Characters Gwendolyn Adair | Beautiful Mind | Tennessee Bolgeo | Bowl Shaper | Broken Foot | Stan Chang | Charterman | Russell Darrolyn | Duff DeWitt | Donaldson | Calida Emberly | Dacey Emberly | Firm Biter | Fisher | Eric Flint | Mordecai Flouret | Angelique Frampton | Trudy Franchitti | Harvey Gleason | Gretta Grendelson | Kesia Guyen | Hard Claw | Allen Harper | Marjorie Harrington | Richard Harrington | Stephanie Harrington | Jeff Harrison | Gary Hidalgo | Sanura Hobbard | Peony Rose Iwamoto | Virgil Iwamoto | Ainsley Jedrusinski | Irina Kisaevna | Knot Binder | George Lebedyenko | Frank Lethbridge | Lionheart | Long Voice | Scott MacDallan | Toby Mednick | Morgana | Joan Morrow | Oswald Morrow | Langston Nez | Nimble Fingers | Perfect Recollection | Archie Pheriss | Billiam Pheriss | Buddy Pheriss | Jessica Pheriss | Left-Striped | Melanie-Anne Pheriss | Naomi Pheriss | Nathan Pheriss | Tabitha Pheriss | Pleasant Singer | Chet Pointier | Cleonora Radzinsky | Red Cliff | Right-Striped | John Qin | Christine Schroeder | Gary Shelton | Saleem Smythe | Song Spinner | Sour Belly | Survivor | Swimmer's Scourge | Carmen Telford | Eduardo Telford | Emily Tibbetts | Tiny Choir | Sumiko Uchida | Valiant | Vásquez | Warwick | Anders Whittaker | Bradford Whittaker | Wide Ears | Edward Winton | Wonder Touch | Karl Zivonik | Larissa Zivonik Starships * [[HMS Zephyr|HMS Zephyr]] Planets Earth | Barstool | Manticore | Meyerdahl | Sphinx | Urako Nations Star Kingdom of Manticore Other Earldom of Adair Hollow | Adair Foundation | air car | Amphor | Bright Water Clan | Charleston Arms | Chief Ranger | chow-wolv | celery | College of Criminology | Copperwall Mountains | crown oak | Barony of Crown Oak | Crown Commission on Treecats | Damp Ground Clan | Draper Precedent | fire season | Earldom of Frampton | hang gliding | Hollister | hexafly | hexapuma | Jason Bay | Kenichi System | Landing | Landing University | LPD | Manticoran dollar | Manticoran Plague | Manticore System | Megana Canyon | memory singer | Mikal Falls | mind healer | Mount Royal Palace | Parliament | prong-buck | Red Letter Café | rock raven | School of Forestry | Scientific Association of Manticore | Sphinx Department of Tourism | Sphinx Forestry Service | red spruce | stutter bug | Swaying Fronds Clan | Thunder River | tranquilizer pistol | Trebuchet | treecat | Trees Enfolding Clan | Twin Forks | uni-link | Urako University | wave-crester | Whittaker Expedition | Yawata Crossing External links * Jane Lindskold FAQs * e-ARC on Baenebooks.com Category:Honorverse material